Christmas Eve's Sky
by Moonlight Sonata94
Summary: One Shot. Inspired by Kim Bum's song. Yi Jung finally knew what love meant on Christmas Eve.


Taking the iPod on his desk, Yi Jung walked over to his bed. He settled himself in a comfortable position wherein his head rests on a soft fluffy pillow and his legs are stretched under his favorite blanket. He placed both his earphones on his ears and enjoyed the gentle breeze sliding past him.

This is one of the times when he closes the world before him. Once he got the hold of his iPod, he will not let anyone disturb his peace. This is one habit he will let no one change. No one. Not even his F4 friends. This is one thing he does for some relaxing time for himself. It helps him clear his mind about his problems. He loves his music. Soft. Mellow. Heartwarming.

Slowly, he scanned through his iPod and pressed his thumb on the circle to play the song he wants to hear. "Christmas Eve's Sky." Lovely. Touching. His favorite. This is just what he needs. A song he loves playing as he closes his eyes, feeling the love that is put throughout the song.

:) :) :) :) :P

_Candlelight was flickering on your lips  
It was so dazzling that I glanced away  
I saw you being happy with someone  
Out of the window, it was snowing silently_

Sitting quietly on the sofa, he glances out the window. He can't help but frown at the sight before him. He sighed and realized he felt that aching feeling again. Something throbbing inside his chest. What was it? His heart? No… It can't possibly be. He's a man who was believed to have a cold heart. Cold blooded Casanova. That's him. So Yi Jung.

Outside, his best friend and… and… someone important to him were throwing snowballs at each other. Laughing, everyone can assume that they were definitely enjoying the weather. Winter. Cold. And they have each other as warmth. Song Woo Bin and Chu Ga Eul. Are they together? That's the question that keeps bugging his mind. He didn't even know why. Why does he care anyway? He should be happy for them nonetheless. Woo Bin is his best friend for heaven's sake! And Ga Eul? Ga Eul… Ga Eul's someone close to him. And those are reasons enough to feel happy for them. But no… Those reasons don't satisfy him. He doesn't feel right. He feels… augh! That throbbing heart again.

Unconsciously, he turns to stare at the said girl. She's obviously happy. That smile on her face can light up everyone's eyes. That dazzling smile that he, Yi Jung, grew to love. He loves that smile of hers. There's something in it that touches his heart whenever he sees it. Again, with that heart. Why is it that with the mention of Ga Eul's name his heart will get involved? It will beat into rhythms he is not even familiar with. Rapid. Fast. Comfortable. How can he possibly dance with that rhythm?

She, the country bumpkin, looks at the direction of the house. A silhouette by the window was seen. She can't clearly make it out so she asks the guy near him. "Woo Bin-sunbae, who is that by the window?"

Woo Bin looks to where she was pointing and a smirk suddenly appeared on his face. "That's Yi Jung."

A small 'o' suddenly formed on her lips. Curiosity slowly ate her. She couldn't help but ask. "Why is he there Woo Bin-sunbae? Why doesn't he go out and join us?"

Woo Bin shrugged and looked at Ga Eul. "Beats me. Go check on him inside then if you want. I'll go and hunt for Ji Hoo, Jun Pyo and Jan Di. Ask them to go skiing with me or something."

Ga Eul just nodded her head and smiled at him. "I'll go, Woo Bin-sunbae. Please don't stay outside for long. It's getting dark." She bowed and went t for the house's door.

Slowly, she opened the door and found Yi Jung still staring outside. He was sitting by the fireplace with a book on his lap. It was somehow dim in the room but it just added up to the warmth and relaxing aura the room gives out.

She let out a soft cough but it was enough to make Yi Jung jump a little. It was too quiet and a soft noise, even if it's just a whisper, can be clearly heard by someone inside the house. Yi Jung quickly turned to look at her but kept that frown on his face. Ga Eul had a feeling that a conversation is not suitable at the moment so she just gave him a soft smile and went over to the mini bar in the living room.

Yi Jung scrutinizes her every move and that made Ga Eul even more uncomfortable. Yi Jung fixed himself and spoke with that cold tone. "Why aren't you outside?"

Ga Eul, seemingly startled, jumped at his voice. She cringe her head slowly and let her lips form itself into a sweet smile. "I wanted to check if you're okay here by yourself." Ga Eul admitted.

"Why?" Still with that same cold tone. But Ga Eul retained her smile despite that aching fact.

"I'm just… Well… You refuse to go outside and have fun with us so I thought… That maybe…" Ga Eul stuttered. She didn't know what to say as Yi Jung kept staring at her with his blazing eyes. Yi Jung just raised his eyebrow, urging her to go on. Sighing, she continued. "I thought that maybe you want some company or something." Ga Eul immediately looked down. She didn't want Yi Jung to know that she's blushing and she wants to hide her disappointed face because she was so sure that Yi Jung would push her away.

And he did… Well, she thought he did. "Why don't you just enjoy yourself outside with Woo Bin?"

"I… Sunbae…" Still looking down, she fiddled with her fingers. She didn't know what to reply. Why was Yi Jung asking this kind of questions?

"Why don't you just go out with him and have fun without me? His presence makes you happy and cheerful and mine just makes you irritated or sad." Yi Jung felt his heart throb even more as he let out every stabbing word he says. He can't help it. It makes him so annoyed when Woo Bin and Ga Eul are together. Blah! Who cares why. His heart aches and that's enough to make his mind out of control

When Ga Eul didn't answer him, he continued his rage. "By the way, you two good look together." He said with all the sarcasm he could muster.

Ga Eul didn't know why Yi Jung is like this. They were okay just a few hours ago but now, he's giving her that cold shoulder again. She can't take it anymore. It's Christmas Eve! And Yi Jung's obviously trying to ruin her perfect day. Why does he do that on every special occasion you can possibly think of? That's it. She's tired. She didn't know that showing concern with the one you love can somehow ruin your Christmas. It's ironic, isn't it? Well, it's really possible when you love someone as cold-hearted as Yi Jung.

_I brushed away the tears from your cheeks  
And wrapped around your clear skin  
With the warmth from my hands  
I won't let you go even in a dream_

Slowly, a tear dropped from Ga Eul's eyes. Trying not to tremble, she took control of herself. She wiped that single tear away and went for the door. Seeing this, Yi Jung's face softened and he can feel that aching in his heart tightens. Is Ga Eul crying?

With his quick reflex, he went over to Ga Eul's side right away and grabbed her wrist. She tried to pull out her hand from Yi Jung but his grip was too tight. She faced him and didn't care if her tears were flowing freely from her eyes. "What now?" She shouted at glared at him. "Do you have anything else to say?"

Yi Jung slowly put down her hand and stayed quiet. This is his entire fault. Why did he let himself drown with annoyance and nag at Ga Eul that way? Ever since Ga Eul came into his life, he didn't know how to control his feelings anymore. What is this thing that was so new to him?

He desperately wants to wipe those tears away from her face… and so he did. He pulled her and let his arms wrap around her petite body. He let himself face her and lean closer to her. Hesitantly, he brushed off his lips on the flowing water from her eyes. He gently laid his soft lips on her cheeks. With that, he held her closer to him, feeling her beating heart on his chest. He was surprised that he realized that the beating of her heart was the same as his. Their rhythms… They beat as one.

_Baby  
Holy night  
I can tell you tonight  
Fall in love  
I love you  
Feel my heart  
It's almost aching  
Oh my love_

_Baby  
Holy night  
Wish my longing reach you  
I pulled you closer and  
Looked up at Christmas Eve's sky  
Holy night_

"What is this strange feeling Ga Eul-yang?" He whispered, barely audible even to his own ears. Ga Eul stayed quiet in his arms so he continued. "Why is it that when I see you with someone else, I suddenly feel angry? When you're near, I want to look presentable in front of you. When you're sad, I want to kiss your frown away. Your precious smile even became a light that I expect to see everyday. This strange feeling gets me confused."

Ga Eul was taken aback at his admittance. What is he saying? Is he… Is he—? "Sunbae…" She started softly.

"I…" Yi Jung started. "I didn't know why I did that. I was just… I'm sorry. I'm just confused." He finished softly.

"Love." Ga Eul said strongly. Yi Jung tightened his hold on her when he heard the word. Love? Can it really be love?

So he asked. "What?"

"Love. You're asking me what that strange feeling is. It's love." Ga Eul slowly pulled back from his tight hug. Yi Jung reluctantly let go as Ga Eul picks up his hand with both of her hands and placed it on top of her chest.

"Here. That's what love is to me." Ga Eul said as she tightens her grip on his hand. It took a few more seconds before realization dawned on Yi Jung. Yes. That beating of her heart, the same as his. They beat as one. So… that's love? "Can you feel it? That thing inside. It throbs when you're not near. It cries with my eyes. And… it breaks when you push me away." Ga Eul frowned as she finished her indirect confession.

Love. That strange feeling. He slowly lifts up her chin to face him. Smiling, he leans closer to her until their faces were just an inch from each other. "I'm glad." He paused and locked himself to her brown orbs. "It's you who taught me how to love." Finally, he leans and closes the gap from their lips. The couple kissed not noticing the lovely mistletoe hanging above them. Sweet. Romantic. Cute.

:P

_Putting on a red nose, you're fooling around and laughing  
I will protect you forever and ever  
Your innocent smile and your sorrowful tears as well  
Everything about you is dear and shining like a star_

_Baby  
Holy night  
From bottom of my heart  
Fall in love  
I love you  
Feel my heart  
It's like burning  
Oh my love_

With those earphones on his ears and closed eyes, Yi Jung didn't notice the door open. The girl who opened the door smiled as she saw her husband listening to his iPod again. She walked to their bed and placed the two mugs she was holding on their side table. She cautiously crept to her husband and carefully pulled out one earphone from his ear. With that, Yi Jung abruptly opened his eyes.

With complete amusement, Ga Eul laughed at how her husband reacted. It was just too cute. Picture perfect, she daresay. Yi Jung just smiled at her childishness and hugged her from behind her back. Ga Eul snuggled up closer to him.

She tilts her head slightly to get a better view of him. Yi Jung took a quick peck on her lips and smiled. He stared at those sparkling eyes of hers. He just can't get enough it. This girl who was now in his arms is his. Finally his. After that most memorable day, the same day as this, in fact. Christmas Eve. He didn't know what love is. He got confused, shouted at her but in the end, kissed her good night with the unknown feeling revealed.

"What are you thinking about?" Her voice was that music in his ears.

He smiled wider at her question and sincerely said, "Saranghae, Ga Eul-yang."

_Baby  
Holy night  
Let's stop the hands of a clock  
We two snuggled up close  
And looked up at Christmas Eve's sky  
Holy night_

_Even if time passes and we get older  
We will walk together hand in hand_

_Holy night  
It's more certain than words  
Fall in love  
I just look on your smiling face  
Feel my heart  
It's overflowing  
Oh my love_

"I love you too, Yi Jung-ah." She brought out a delighted face and leaned to take a quick peck on his lips. "I have hot choco, you favorite." She said and scooted to the side table to get the two mugs. She handed one of them to Yi Jung and brought the other one to her lips for a sip.

Yi Jung also took a sip from his mug and smiled lovingly at his wife. "Want to listen?" He offered the now dangling earphone to his wife. Ga Eul nodded and took the earphone. She attached it on her right ear while Yi Jung brought the earphone on his right ear to his left so that the wires wouldn't be a bother.

Just then, the song Yi Jung was listening to a while ago was about to end and the couple didn't fail to sing with the singer.

_Baby  
Holy night  
It's connected to our future  
Let's look up at Christmas Eve's sky  
Holy night_

_I love you  
Only you_

Oh… And did I say no one can change Yi Jung's habit of closing the world before him? Well, that's not until Chu Ga Eul opened it for him.

Love. Strange in its own way.


End file.
